Truth or dare: Fudal era style
by Xrissoula
Summary: UNDER REVISION: Please don't read


**Hey, here's a good one-shot for you. Hope you love it! The gang is at a campsite by a lake- FYI. This story is a little whack. Just bear through it.**

It was about eight o'clock and the entire gang was getting ready for bed. Shippo was sleeping, but everybody else was awake, trying to fall asleep.

Kagome had the most evil idea ever.

Literally.

She got out of her sleeping bag and made a mad dash to her bag. She grabbed a glass pop bottle. And some beers. (Heehaw)

"Hey, Kagome, what are you doing?" Miroku said in a lethargic voice.

"What's up, guys?" Shippo said.

"Nothing. Just go back to sleep." Shippo did as Kagome instructed.

"Hey, Miroku, can you go get Inuyasha while I wake up Sango?"

"Sure. What for?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

**When the gang was assembled...**

"Kagome, what is this about?" Sango asked groggily.

"We," she started, "Are going to play truth or dare. With beer."

"What's beer?" Asked Inuyasha.

"It's kinda like sake, but it tastes different. I mean it's kinda like it because you can get drunk from it, too."

"And what's truth or dare?" Asked Miroku.

"It's a game where a person has one of two choices: truth, or dare."

"Hence the name." said Miroku.

"Yes." Kagome answered. "So, everybody, sit down in a circle." They all did. They were interested in how this game would go. Kagome gave everyone a can of beer and put the pop bottle in the middle of the circle.

"What's that for?" Sango asked.

"Well," she said "It's for deciding who goes first."

"Okay." Kagome spun the bottle. It landed on Sango.

"Well, Sango, truth, or dare?" Miroku said with a glint in his eye.

"That's my job since I spun the bottle. Sango, what he said."

"Truth."

"Awwwwww, man!" Miroku wailed.

"Ok, Sango," said Kagome, "Are you a virgin?" Miroku spat out the beer that he was trying to swallow. Inuyasha turned the color of his haori. Sango yelped.

"Ahh... uh...uh... yeah." Then Kagome piped up like that was no big deal.

"Okay, Sango, your turn to spin the bottle." She spun it. It landed on Inuyasha.

"Hey Sango, I have an idea." Kagome scooted closer and whispered into her ear. Sango squealed at her idea.

"Ok Inuyasha, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

The girls giggled. He fell into their trap. Sango started,

"You, have to go skinny dipping in the lake." Inuyasha looked at her confused.

"Skinny dipping is where you jump in a lake or pool when you're naked." Kagome stated.

"WHAT???" Inuyasha screamed.

"You have to do it!"

"You chose it, man." Stated Miroku.

Inuyasha stood up and started to undress.

"Ewwwwww! Inuyasha! Not here!" Kagome shouted

"Where else?"

"At the lake!"

**At the lake**

"Awooooo, awoo, awoo, Inuyaaaashaaaaa!" Kagome and the gang chanted this as he was about to jump in. Naked.

"I'll get you guys for this!" he shouted. He looked at the water one last time. He jumped.

"Woot woot, Inuyasha, go maaaaaan!" Miroku yelled at him. Inuyasha's head popped up at shore only to find his companions running off with his clothes.

"God dammit!" He yelled. He ran after them and caught up to them at the last second and grabbed his clothes from Kagome. "What the hell is up with you people??" He yelled not realizing he was still naked. He figured out why Kagome was starting to look like his haori. "Why didn't you tell me?" He was scrambling to put his hakama on.

"We tried but you wouldn't stop yelling." Said Miroku.

"Oh, well. Let's finish the game! It was fun so far." Chirped Sango.

**Back at camp**

Inuyasha spun the bottle. It landed on Miroku.

"Truth or dare?" Inuyasha stated as if he knew what the Hentai would say.

"Truth. I'll play it safe." Miroku took another swig of the beer.

"Well, since you talk about it _so_ much, have you ever successfully slipped a girl the hot beef injection?"

(I was blushing when I wrote those last three words. and that line is from the _Breakfast Club_.)

"AHHHHHHHH!!" Both girls screamed.

"Inuyasha OSUWARI!!!!"

Boom.

"God dammit, woman." Inuyasha whispered trying to regain his dignity.

"Once." He muttered.

"Oh, you're shittn' me! No way!" Inuyasha retorted.

"No."

"Weh heh helll...Miroku, now you spin." Said Kagome trying to end this fiasco. Miroku did as suggested. It landed on Kagome.

"Truth or dare?" He asked with a wicked grin on his face.

"Umm... Dare."

"Ha, time for some payback." Miroku smirked. "Kagome, kiss Inuyasha on the lips. Tongue action must be involved." Kagome swallowed hard. She knew the rules. She looked to her right at Inuyasha; he was starring at the ground meanwhile turning the color of his haori. He looked at her and returned the gaze. He immediately turned away.

Kagome scooted over to him and nudged him with her elbow. He turned again to meet her gaze. Kagome stood up after a brief moment and sat down again in front of him. He was still looking at the ground. She then sat up and kneeled, putting now only inches from their faces. Her face closed in on his, and when it did, his gaze returned to her eyes.

When their lips finally met, an electric shock ran through each lover's body. And out of the heat of the moment (telling me what your heart meant) Heat of the moment- Asia Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her closer to him. At this Kagome gasped and she was crushed in his embrace. _'Miroku said that Kagome has to use her tongue. I think she's too afraid...'_ Inuyasha's thought was stopped when Kagome started to nibble on his lower lip. She put her hands on his chest and pressed even further into the kiss as Inuyasha opened up. It was Kagome's bold move that Inuyasha had opened up to, but it was his tongue that had the dominant factor. Kagome tried to regain control, but Inuyasha was not letting that happen.

"Okay guys, you can stop now." Miroku said. They didn't listen; they just kept on kissing each other. Inuyasha cradled Kagome in his arms and stood up.

"Hey man, where you going?" Miroku yelled as Inuyasha jumped up into a tree. Inuyasha broke the kiss and looked Miroku in the eye and jumped to another tree getting out of sight.

"Where are we going?" Kagome whispered.

"You'll see when we get there."

After a few more jumps and a very long sprint, Inuyasha landed at a lagoon.

"A lagoon? What's going on?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything and proceeded to jump to a little island in the middle of the lagoon that was shaded by weeping willows. Kagome closed her eyes and tried to figure out why they were here. _'The pervert. He to make out, but I guess that's not perverted. It's kinda sweet if I really think about it.' _She opened her eyes and saw that they were under a willow tree; it was like their own private little escape.

"Inuyasha, it's beautiful." Inuyasha looked straight at her.

"Yeah, it is."

"But you weren't even looking at the willow."

"I know." Kagome blushed. Inuyasha set her down at the base of the tree and tried to close and regain the kiss he broke.

"Inuyasha, stop," Inuyasha looked at her. "Why did you bring me here?"

"So that we could be alone." He again closed the space between their lips.

"I love you." She said out of heat of the moment.

"Ditto."

**Nine months later...**

A beautiful young woman was breast feeding her baby and a silver haired hanyou cam in the room. He kissed the woman on the forehead and patted his baby son on the head and rubbed the furry silver appendages atop his head, and the baby cooed.

"He is so tiny."

"He reminds me of you."

"How?"

"He has your bone structure, and your ears."

"And your jet hair."

"And your amber eyes."

"And your nose."

"And your hands."

"His hands are so tiny and pudgy, how would you be able to tell?"

"Because he grips my fingers with his hands just like you do." She looked up at the hanyou. "I love you."

"Ditto."

'_To think, those were the same words we shared before we created this one. Inutaiku, I hope you find love just like your father and I.'_

**How was it? Flames are dearly appreciated. AND Instead of just cute or nice, tell me what you liked about it.**


End file.
